


The Addition of One Heart and Two Feet

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alternate Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kingsman is a Tailor Shop, M/M, Men in love, Omega Sebastian, Omega Verse, POV Eggsy Unwin, Pregnancy, Sebwin, Surprises, Trainers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: After a long day at the shop with Harry, Eggsy comes home to his omega, Sebastian, cooking a very nice meal. He worries he's forgotten something important, but Sebastian has a surprise in store for him.Sebastian, as ever, is fancast as Richard Madden.





	The Addition of One Heart and Two Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).

> This is one of the prompts I had asked my friend, anarchycox, for and since I am here with her, it only felt befitting I write this. Plus, I was feeling a bit of cute. 
> 
> Prompt: Sebwin, Trainers, Affection
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this bit of fluff!

Eggsy flexes his shoulders as he walks through the door, Harry really put him through the ringer at the shop and, to be fair, he was trying out a new style of waistcoat. It has elaborate layers in the front, one of his own personal designs, and he was pleased Harry let him take a shot, or has enough faith to allow him to experiment.

The flat smells of a slow simmering sauce, all deep, rich flavors with a hint of wine. He loves it when his omega is home to cook. It’s so rare these days. Sebastian is often busy with his bakery, which has taken off like a shot and he can’t thank Percival enough for investing into his mates dream.

He would have done it himself, but most of their money was tied up in the house they were having built in the countryside. Something Eggsy has dreamed about since he was a young adult, and now at 38 he can accomplish it. Among other things, like crawling out of the estates, landing an apprenticeship at Kingsman, and he was fucking lucky Harry took him under his wing, especially when he was in his mid 30’s at the time with a record.

Harry was doing a good job at showing Eggsy the ropes, and even spoke of things like taking over the shop one day. It was surreal, a life he saw in TV shows and ones his mum wished she could give him.

Dean was doing a great job, when he was growing up, at fucking that up for him, making it feel like his only life choices were that of crime, theft, drugs and nothing good to come of it. It was after Eggsy spent a year in jail, he was framed, and somehow he was able to convince the courts of that before they sent him off to prison, he was lucky...again.

That’s when Eggsy clued in to get the fuck out and he was a grown ass man, but was feeling down on himself enough that he was convinced he was deserving of the life he led. Until he met Harry and Merlin, and all was changing from then on.

Eggsy smiles to himself, and bends down to give JB a pet. He was a gift from Sebastian last Christmas, and they finally got the pug housebroken.

“Were you a good boy for, daddy?” Eggsy asks. JB flops his small body down and lolls to the side to expose his tummy. “Belly rubs, eh?” He’s a sucker for the 8 month old puppy.

His fingers are a little sore from all of the sewing they did. Usually they can use a sewing machine, but the pattern he created requires hand sewing. It was hard to get used to at first, but soon enough Eggsy’s hands were adjusting. He straightens up, can hear the rustling of pans in the kitchen, and wanders down the hall to watch Sebastian move about.

Eggsy can just catch the side of his face, and he’s all shaven smooth. His lips pursing as he tastes the sauce and adds a few more spices. There is nothing boring about watching his omega cook, or just watching Sebastian in general. He has music going in the background, so the likelihood that Eggsy was heard coming in was slim.

So, Eggsy takes this time to marvel at the man who gave him a promise of love, partnership, and a lifetime of trust and loyalty. It’s hard to believe some days, especially given Eggsy’s history - which he fully disclosed to Sebastian, because he doesn’t want to go into anything with secrets - but Sebastian still agreed to go out with him.

He won’t forget the day his striking blue eyes, soft, bouncy dark brown head of curly hair wanders into the shop, with a gorgeous smile that creases his face so beautifully, and a body that Michael Angelo himself couldn’t perfect. Sebastian was in search of a tux for his sister’s wedding, and Eggsy was all thumbs to assist him, but somehow manages not to embarrass himself, or Harry, when having to measure Sebastian.

Eggsy was gone that moment, and it was a miracle he got up enough nerve to ask him out on a date the last fitting. He was funny, cute, younger than Eggsy, and what would a 28 year old, 26 at the time, omega want with a man who had done time in the past. Who was just getting his footing in a career later on in his life, and has very little to call his own, but Sebastian saw past all that and answered with yes.

It made Eggsy love him all the more, his heart expanding with deep affection for his mate.

Sebastian must feel his eyes on him, because he turns with a tiny smile, a beautiful dusting of pink coloring his cheeks as he meets Eggsy’s gaze.

“Ogling again are we, Mr. Unwin?” His Scottish accent wraps around him like a warm blanket, along with the aroma of lavender mixed with a tiny hint of lemon. It has gotten stronger in the last few weeks, and Eggsy can’t pinpoint why.

His smile grows, when Eggsy comes forward to wrap his arms around his waist for a tight hug, and presses lips to the nape of Sebastian’s neck.

“Always,” Eggsy breathes against his skin, causing his omega to shiver in response. “That smells heavenly,” he comments. His eyes sweeping over Sebastian’s shoulder to see a pot of red sauce, and another containing noodles in boiling water.

“I figured we’d have something simple, but could be dressed up nicely, eh?” Sebastian stirs the noodles, it looks to be lasagna, and Eggsy can see the makings of cheese filling, and meat mixture for the layers on the counter.

Eggsy doesn’t think lasagna is so simple, but doesn’t question his mate and nuzzles his bond bite before planting a tender kiss there.

“I’m going to head into the office and do some sketching, you need any help before I go?”

“No...ye can go,” Sebastian responds breathlessly. He is kissing, and nipping, along Sebastian’s neck, coaxing little whimpers of pleasure to leave his omega’s chest. “Go on with ye,” he says, giving Eggsy’s hands a swat. “I won’t be able to finish dinner if ye start anything,” Sebastian hisses, but voice lacks heat, and Eggsy can tell he is getting worked up.

“If you say so,” Eggsy murmurs against Sebastian’s skin and kisses behind his ear. “Call me when it’s done,” he says over his shoulder and wanders to their joint office.

He’s made plenty of room in his two bedroom flat, with one converted as his office, for Sebastian and his belongings. They were easily able to fit two desks in here, he has them cornered so that when sitting their backs were facing one another.

Eggsy sits, and shoves away his laptop to make room for sketching paper and a variety of pencils he uses. He’s always loved drawing, and for years thought about becoming an animator, but found out quickly chavs don’t usually get far in life.

Yet here he is, drawing a new cut of waist coat for ladies. The selection is shitty, and Eggsy felt everyone needs a choice, and the shop’s female customer has grown 10% in the last 2 years. He was halfway done with a rough sketch, when Sebastian pops his head in with a soft, “Dinner is ready, babe.”

He packs it all away for later. Maybe he can get another hour in, before his omega's feet are claiming his legs on the sofa for their nightly movie. Whether or not Eggsy actually stays awake through the whole thing, is another story.

Since getting his life in order, Eggsy is an early to bed early rise sort of bloke.

On more than one occasion, Sebastian is lightly teasing about his older alpha and inability to stay awake during a movie. But what his mate doesn’t know is Eggsy has plenty of photos of Sebastian asleep, mouth open and drooling during the few films Eggsy has picked out. He chooses to keep this information to himself, and plans to use it at the right moment.

The table is set all pretty, and Eggsy feels there is something else going on, because this is more than just a simple dinner. Eggsy takes a seat, watches Sebastian float around the table serving them salad first; he's bloody gorgeous.

“The lasagna is resting,” he comments while pouring Eggsy a glass of red wine. “Cheers,” Sebastian smiles and their glasses clink together before tucking in.

Everything is good, as always, and Eggsy can appreciate the homemade vinaigrette on their simple spring greens salad. He was always shit at cooking, and has gained at least a stone in the last 3 years they have been together. Eggsy complains, everyone else says he looks happy and healthy.

“What’s all this about?” Eggsy wonders, as Sebastian is setting a plate full of mouthwatering lasagna in front of him. It’s a large slice, but Eggsy is starving because he and Harry were working through lunch with appointments, and getting the final stitching done on one side of the waistcoat.

Sebastian feigns shock, while settling into his own spot and tucking in. “I can’t do something nice for my alpha?” It’s the tone of voice, and the way his scent shifts with a little anxiety, that gives him away.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Eggsy isn’t even eating anymore, no matter how fucking good it tastes, as his omega grows increasingly nervous.

Sebastian doesn’t meet his eyes and plays with the bit of food on his fork. “Nothing. I just wanted to make something nice for you.” His voice is small, careful, and now Eggsy feels bad that he may have hurt his love’s feelings.

“Alright,” he concludes and finishes his meal.

Eggsy is far too full for comfort by the end, and fuck Sebastian has made a really great apple torte, with vanilla bean ice cream to go on top, for dessert. It’s the really good kind at the store, and Eggsy is growing increasingly suspicious that he’s forgotten an anniversary or a birthday. He’s been so fucking busy at work, it would be easy for those sort of things to slip his mind, not that he usually makes a habit of it.

“Did I forget something?” he worries around a mouthful of the torte. “Mmm,” he hums. “Baby, this is fucking fantastic.”

Sebastian beams at him, his skin all soft and glowing in the low lighting of their sitting room.

“No, Eggsy, ye didn’t forget anything,” he promises.

The plates are discarded on the coffee table, Eggsy swooping Sebastian onto his lap for a slow, tender kiss. One that leaves his mate breathless and smiling against his lips. He’s got a hand in the back of Sebastian’s hair, fingers twining through curly, dark brown hair that needs a cut but Eggsy doesn’t mind the extra length to tug a bit.

“Hi,” he murmurs, lips just a breath away from Sebastian’s. Eggsy slides his nose along Sebastian’s jaw, taking in the rising fragrance of lavender and lemon. There is something more, Eggsy detects, a light hint of something sweet. He cannot figure out what it is, but his mouth waters with it, and the instinct to bury his nose against Sebastian's neck is unbearable.

Sebastian leans into the affection, a warm aroma extending out to wrap around them both, and his omega is smelling joyful. Excitement, those nerves from earlier, and love pouring off of Sebastian.

“I have something for ye,” Sebastian whispers and he’s more anxious than before, as he slides off of Eggsy to reach under the coffee table to produce a small gift bag - that Eggsy sure as shit did not notice before.

He’s handing it to Eggsy and does not return to his previous spot, but takes the cushion next to Eggsy seeming to curl in on himself.

“I did forget something.” Eggsy curses internally and hopes to God it is just his birthday, or something nonsequential to him.

Sebastian takes a deep breath. “I promise, Eggsy, ye did not forget a thing. Just...open it, aye?”

Those gorgeous blue eyes are wide, a little wet and Eggsy is worrying his omega is ill. Regardless, he shoves it aside, forces his alpha tendencies to calm down and focus on what is in the bag. He pulls some tissue paper out and there is a small, white box, and he can’t imagine what it could be. It’s not the right size for a watch, shoes, bracelet, or any type of jewelry for that matter. It couldn’t even be a new game, and certainly too big to be a gift card to their favorite restaurant.

He’s expecting anything but the small pair of Adidas, white trainers. They are the winged kind, an exact replica of Eggsy’s, except ultra tiny and could only fit little feet. For a moment he is confused, until he reads the paper located in the bottom of the box.

_Dear Dad,_

_I am not very big yet, and the doctors say I’m only the size of a sweet pea, but when I arrive on: January 28th, I’m sure they will fit my little feet._

_Love,_

_Your pup._

“You’re…” The words are stuck in his throat with a lump the size of one little trainer, and Eggsy can’t find his voice anymore.

“I’m 6 weeks,” Sebastian confirms the question Eggsy can’t ask. “Went to the doc and everything. Don’t worry,” Sebastian quickly adds, as Eggsy’s scent plummets that he wasn’t there, “No ultrasound yet. That’s not for another 3 weeks,” he reassures, and Eggsy can feel his shoulders relax a bit.

Eggsy still can’t make any words, but he stuffs the baby trainers back into their respective box, in favor to pull his omega close for a bruising, hot kiss. It isn’t until he pulls away, does he notice a few tears escaping his eyes.

“We’re gonna have a baby,” he says. It’s a breathy little laugh, and he’s grinning so widely his cheeks hurt. “Why...why didn’t you tell me sooner? How long have you known?” The questions fly out, once he’s found his voice, and his arms too tight around Sebastian’s waist, but he’s so fucking excited.

He places another firm kiss to Sebastian’s lips, and his omega is giggling against his mouth. It’s the most precious sound.

Once they pull away enough, Sebastian is running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “I only found out a week and a half ago, and I wanted to be sure the trainers came in. That’s why I didn’t say anything.”

Eggsy’s moving them so Sebastian is on his back, and Eggsy is between his legs, hovering over his love. He drops down for soft, little kisses, and nuzzles against Sebastian's neck to inhale the scent that is their growing baby.

“I love you,” he says over and over. All the while planting his lips to each free space of skin Eggsy can find, until he’s over his omega’s stomach. He lifts Sebastian’s shirt to drop a few where their little pup should reside, and he’s full of love for their child already.

“And I love you,” Eggsy is whispering against skin. “Fuck, a baby.” It comes out on a soft exhale as he moves, until Sebastian’s back is pressing against his chest to make the little spoon on the sofa. His hand resting comfortably over Sebastian’s lower abdomen, to rub slow, soothing circles as his scent grows to protect, and provide stabilization for the pregnancy.

They are quiet for a long moment, their mixing aromas of excitement, and adoration wrapping around them.

“Are ye happy?” Sebastian wonders, a little nervously.

Eggsy’s lips come to meet just below Sebastian’s hairline, he rests there for a second and holds him closer, before he says, “Without a doubt in my mind.”

As the evening moves on, Eggsy looks at the bag containing little shoes, that will go on little feet, and can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips, creases his face.

\---

On January 20th, at 7:29 pm, Eleanor Grace Unwin was born with a good set of lungs, loudly making her arrival known, and easily winning the hearts of the two people she’d call her dads.

Just 2 days later, she was sent home in the pink polka dotted romper that her grandfathers Harry, and Merlin had bought her, covered in the baby blanket her grandmother Michelle mad, and wearing the white, winged Adidas trainers to match her alpha dad. Who, of course, wore his own proudly.


End file.
